


Silent

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Erotica, Explicit Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-15
Updated: 2006-08-15
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Lupin is a quiet fuck.





	Silent

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Lupin is a quiet fuck. He rarely makes noise and never says a word when he’s naked. It’s become a private mission to make him react. Each time they meet, Severus grips tighter, pulls his hair harder, thrusts deeper, but Lupin remains silent save for a few low whines before he comes.

There are bruises on his hips and bite marks are vivid against pale skin, but Lupin never says stop, never begs for more, never moans wantonly like he sometimes does in the dreams Severus barely remembers. One day, he’ll make Lupin moan, Severus vows as he fucks harder.

End


End file.
